


Harvest Moon: Mark and Vaughn's Story

by Pocket_Raven



Category: Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness, Harvest Moon: Light of Hope, Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: Actually all festivals are used, All note/heart events are too, Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Beach Sex, Blood and Injury, Broken Families, Character Death, Charlie and Eliza are plotting-, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Soleil, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mark is trying his best, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Starry Night Festival (Harvest Moon), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust Issues, Vaughn needs a hug, Weddings, protective vaughn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Raven/pseuds/Pocket_Raven
Summary: Ever since he was a child, Mark has grown up around animals, helping his mother and sisters out on the farm was the first memory mark ever had. But after twenty years Beacon Town grew tiresome and boring. And after his mothers unexpected death that tears the family apart and leaves Marks father heartbroken, Mark leaves.But things go to hell when the ship he's on is caught in a storm and he washes ashore on Sunny island. He soon meets the inhabitants, and with one mention of the Harvest Goddess Mark finds himself working on the Island's ranch.Not exactly where he wanted to be.Things on Sunny Island are different from his home. And Mark soon finds himself catching feelings for the islands livestock dealer; Vaughn. But Vaughn's very closed off and snappy, never staying in one place more than once. So Mark makes it his goal to get Vaughn to at least smile and maybe more. But once again, Family gets in the way as Chelsea and Soleil come to the island to take Mark back as Beacon town has fallen into Ruin once again.Will Mark and Vaughn get a happy ending? And Will Chelsea get off Marks back for once in his life?!Probably not-
Relationships: Candace/Julius (Harvest Moon), Chelsea/Will (Harvest Moon), Cliff/Popuri (Harvest Moon), Denny | Danny/Lanna | Lily (Harvest Moon), Edmond (Harvest Moon)/Farmer (Light of Hope), Elli/Doctor Trent | Torre (Harvest Moon), Elliot | Eric/Julia (Harvest Moon), Gill/Luna | Ruumi (Harvest Moon), Harvest Goddess/Witch Princess (Harvest Moon), Karen/Mary the Librarian | Marie (Harvest Moon), Mark/Vaughn | Waltz (Harvest Moon), Natalie/Pierre (Harvest Moon)
Kudos: 2





	Harvest Moon: Mark and Vaughn's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to the story! 
> 
> This has been a little idea of mine for a while. I have loved the Harvest moon games and have played as many of them as i can. And I loved the Headcanon of all the games being connected. So i took that Headcanon and changed it up a bit. Specifically the order of the games and basically i made my own little au? There will be a mix of characters from a few of the games. (mostly... Island of happiness.)
> 
> Also I'm not including Sabrina (Regis' daughter) As apparently the female famer from Light of Hope is also called Sabrina.. And since i'm using the female farmer as Mark and Chelsea's mum i didn't want to use Regis' daughter as well and confuse people. Oh and a few extra people from the games will be mentioned. It's just their not in the list of characters because there's too many.
> 
> Last few bits. There will be a bit of smut between Mark and Vaughn and maybe a few heated moments between other characters but nothing to drastic. Oh and of course this is just the first chapter but there's a few jumps and already one character death- Anyways, hope you like it!

**Beacon Town Spring 20**

**"** Mark! Chelsea! Come inside! Your mums made dinner!" Edmond leaned against the side of the house, trying to spot his youngest children. But thanks to Tabitha and the harvest sprites, they had both picked up some insanely good hiding skills. 

"Soleil can you find them for me?" Soleil put her book down and nodded before going to find the two children. Soleil had matured properly by this point. She wasn't letting her emotions mature first and had finally grown into her adult body. Which meant Sabrina or the Harvest Sprites don't have to worry about her as much anymore. She was still learning how the world worked though however and once Sabrina had married Edmond, she had more then enough books to read allowing her to learn even more. 

Edmond was hoping her could teach her to use magic next. 

"Mark? Chelsea?" Soleil hovered around the farm grounds, looking for her little brother and sister. She hoped to find them soon, she was hungry! her feet brushed over some of the crops and she stopped by the chicken coop. She poked her head inside, hoping they decided to bother the chickens and stress them out. But to her disappointment the chickens were eating their dinner with no sign of ruffled feather in sight. Sighing, Soleil hovered away. Where are they? 

"Soleil!!" 

Mark poked his head out from where he and Chelsea where hiding in the crops and waved, laughing as the poor gem girl jumped back in surprise. "Hi!!" Chelsea popped up and Soleil tried to even her breathing out again. "It's time for dinner," Mark and Chelsea grinned at the word dinner and both shot past, racing towards the house and leaving their older sister in the dust. 

Mark ran into the house first colliding straight into Edmond's legs. "Hi daddy!" Edmond grinned and continued to lay the table while mark ran around. Chelsea ran inside shortly after and jumped up onto a chair. Grinning as she picked up a fork. "What's for dinner?!" Soleil finally walked in too, putting her books away before picking up Chelsea and looking at Edmond.

"Your mother won't tell me. But you need to wash your hands so go with your big sister to the bathroom Okay?" 

Edmond gestured for Mark to follow his sister to the downstairs bathroom and as the three turned the corner he slipped to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist. "Hey honey! Dinner's almost ready." Sabrina smiled and she turned around in Edmonds arms to kiss his cheek. 

"Today's been a hell of a day..."

Sabrina nodded and just let her husband hold her. "Is Gareth okay? From what Tabitha told me the spell did a lot of damage..." Edmond sighed and just held Sabrina closer, burying his head in her neck. "He's fine. Being stubborn as usual. It probably isn't helping that Tabitha keeps talking about frogs..." Sabrina bit her lip to hold in her laugh as a mental image of Gareth stuck in bed with Tabitha running around and rambling about frogs slipped into her mind. In the few years she had lived in Beacon Town, she was happy to call everyone there her family. And marrying Edmond had been a dream come true. Now she had two... well three children if you included Soleil and she was as happy as she had ever been.

Hopefully, Nothing could go wrong for her now.

************  
************

"I hate winter!!" Chelsea huffed as she dragged the cow feed into the barn. She shook the snow off her coat and kicked her boots agaisnt the floor before filling up the troughs. "It's soooo cold!" Chelsea pouted before going back to collect the rest of the feed and maybe a carrot or two and some sugar lumps for their horses. Mark was currently giving all the animals a good wash and their mum was cleaning the barn. Soleil was trying to stop their dog Twinkle, from escaping. Otherwise, she'd blend into the snow and they wouldn't find her till spring! And Edmond was making sure the rest of the towns people were okay and prepared for any oncoming storms.

Mark finished washing the last horse and led her to her stable, frowning was his mum leaned against the wall to take a breather. She had been out of breath a lot lately. And it was worrying everyone greatly. "Mum... Maybe you should go back to the house. Me and Chelsea can finish up here."

"No Mark. Gareth predicted a storm tomorrow. We need to get these guys sorted and warm with enough food incase we can't get out tomorrow. I'd ask your dad and Sister to help but with Soleil watching the dog, and your dad making sure everyone else will be okay. We haven't got enough hands." Sabrina sighed and tried to use the brush she was using to lean on. 

"Gareth said this storm could be bad... We might be stuck inside for a day or two. So, go help your sister bring in some extra food yeah?" 

Mark nodded and quickly ran outside. If he had stayed a little longer, He would have seen his mum collapse...

\-----

"Jeanne tell me what's wrong with her!!!"

Mark flinched as he heard his father shout. Edmond never got mad or shouted so hearing him like this was horrible. He looked around the front room and sighed. Chelsea was sat on the couch, hugging her knees with tears running down her face and Soleil was curled up with their cat snowy on her lap. Soleil had become very quiet which was unlike her. But this was affecting her more than the other realised. She had been with Sabrina the day she had opened the mines again with Gus and found her gem. Almost everything Soleil knew was what Sabrina taught her. And the thought of losing someone so important scared Soleil into silence. 

Edmond was fretting as he paced outside their bedroom. He had promised Sabrina he would protect her for years to come. He promised he'd find a way to let them be together for longer than possible. But it seems like his research and work had lead to nothing as Sabrina was fighting for her life and he couldn't do anything to save her. The minute Mark and Chelsea had come back to the barn to see their mum on the floor Chelsea ran straight to Jeanne's for help and Mark grabbed their dad. But after checking her over Jeanne couldn't tell what was wrong exactly. It was a mix of things clearly, yet Jeanne found it hard to place her finger on the source. But she could see Sabrina was in pain, so she ushered Edmond out the bedroom to try and clam him. 

"Jeanne please! There must be a reason as to why she just collapsed!"

Jeanne sighed and held her hands up in defeat. "I'm sure there is... But I have no idea what it could be! Look... I suggest just staying with her, keep her fluids up and keep her warm. I'll try and see if i can find something in my books to link her symptoms to a cause. I'll be around tomorrow to check on her okay?" Edmond nodded and Jeanne picked up her bag before heading out. The kids all shot up and ran to their parents room.

"Dad what did Jeanne say? Is mum going to be okay?!" 

"I have no idea... Just... go to bed please? If you stay up any longer you'll stress out even more and you'll have no energy to work on the farm." Chelsea and Mark sighed before walking off to their rooms both curling up on their beds and crying into the pillows. While Soleil walked back to her gem. She was too big to fit inside it anymore but being near it made her feel a little better. It made her feel calm and protected... "Sabrina... please... get better..." 

Edmond finally opened the bedroom door and walked over to the bed narrowly avoiding some of the books he had left over the floor. "Love?" Edmond slowly walked over to the bed and took a shaky breath. "I should have seen the pain you were in earlier.. I-I'm... I'm so sorry I failed you my love... After so many years of being alone I never thought I'd fall in love... But then you come along and my life changed for the better... But now... Now I might lose you and that thought is breaking me inside!" 

Edmond felt the tears run down his face and he just buried his head in his hands. He could feel his heart breaking in two and it was destroying him. He wanted Sabrina to grab him and pull him close and tell him she was fine. He needed to see her laugh and that sparkle in those eyes. 

He needed her to get through this. 

"Sabrina... please... say something.." Edmond leaned down, running his hands through her hair. "We still need you... the town still needs you... Love I-" Edmond froze when his hand brushed against her skin. It was to cold. 

"No.. No no no no.." 

"Edmond..." Edmond shot up and look behind him. The last person he wanted to see was stood in front of him with a frown on her face instead of her normal perky smile. "Edmond I'm so sorry.." The Harvest Goddess walked over, the sprites all climbing onto the bed to comfort him as well. Edmond just buried his head in his hands again. "S-She can't b-be dead... n-not now... i-it's too soon..." The Harvest goddess kneeled down in front of her friend and took his hands in hers, running her fingers up and down his palms. "You'll get through this... Sabrina wouldn't want you to like this would she?" She whispered in a soothing voice.

Edmond bit his lip and nodded shakily. The Harvest goddess pulled him up, leading him out the bedroom. "I'm sure with a bit of work.. I can get the storm to finish now.. And tomorrow we can bury Sabrina. I'll get the sprites to work on an area of the farm. It'll be just for her..."

"T-Thank you..." 

**************  
**************

"Dad, come back inside..." Chelsea walked over and gently grabbed her father's hand facing her mothers grave with a sigh. "Soleil is making tea..." 

"I'll be in later Chelsea... I need to be alone with her for a bit.." 

Chelsea sighed and nodded, quickly walking back to the house and going to Mark's room. "Mark? Can we talk about dad- What the fuck?!" 

"It's not what it looks like?"

Chelsea blinked before storming over to her brother and grabbing him by the arms. "Not what it looks like?! So your not packing bags?! Mark what are you doing?!" Mark sighed and pushed his sister away before zipping up his last bag and putting it with the others. "Fine. I'm leaving! I can't be here anymore. It's too much! I'll just keep seeing mum everywhere and I can't bare it. So I'm taking the next ship and going." 

"Your leaving...?"

Mark and Chelsea both spun around just in time to see Soleil drop the tray she was carrying and burst into tears. "Sis!" Chelsea ran over to her and pulled her close. "He doesn't know what he's saying..." Chelsea glared at Mark before wiping her sisters tears away. "Let's go clear up the tea and get warmed up yeah?" Chelsea led Soleil away and Mark sighed. "I can't stay.." 

**************  
**************

Mark sat on his bed in the ship cabin and watched as the boat pulled away from the dock. He left during the night and ran to the ship with is bags as quick as he could. It wasn't to leave till the early morning but he couldn't bare having to see the disappointed looks on everyone's faces when they learned he was leaving. He waved one last goodbye to Beacon town as the ship got further away till it was a speck in the distance. "And that is the end of that page. A new story awaits me... and i can't wait!" Mark laid down and smiled. He had the entire world to explore and new adventures to make!

"Mum would be happy for me. Plus Chelsea was way better at taking care of the farm then me..." Mark rolled over and sighed. He knew he was doing the right thing. If he was working on the farm he'd probably run it into the ground. Plus if he was being honest. The Harvest Sprites freaked him out...

"It'll be fine... Just.. take a deep breath and think of all the new people you'll meet!" Mark mumbled, slowly falling asleep as the waves crashed against the ship.

_Everything will be fine..._


End file.
